Kendra Webster
'''Kendra Webster (ケンドラ-ウェブスタ, Kendora Webustaa) is a Ancient Creature Summon mage and member of Circle Excalibur. She is the niece of Rhinae Custia''' Appearance Kendra_FB.png|Kendra's appearance in Part I 831314a43590d35dc5203c990106944a.jpg|Kendra's appearance in Part II Kendras new outfit.png|Kendra's appearance in Part III Kendra is a tall girl with a very curvacious, modelesque body. Standing at 5'7 feet, Kendra is the tallest female member of Circle Excalibur. She has a fair complexion and golden yellow eyes, along with pale pink hair, which she wears in a short bob in Part I. During Part II, she is shown to have grown her hair out to elbow-length, and wears it in a side braid. Her hair is cut to shoulder-length in Part III. Kendra's outfits are mainly composed of sleeveless red tops and white skirts. Her most common outfit in the first part of the series was a red, off the shoulder top with a brown corset, which fell to her belly button, and a long white skirt with a leg slit and boots. In Part II, she dons a similar top with one shoulder off and no corset, and exchanges her skirt for a pair of white shorts. Her style changes drastically in Part III to a blue top adorned with dark blue ribbons, a white skirt and blue knee-length socks with matching ankle boots. In all parts, Kendra wears one elbow-length black glove on her left hand, and a wrist-length black glove on her right. Both gloves are fingerless. Personality Often dubbed the "mother" of Circle Excalibur, Kendra has a very nurturing, responsible and mature personality. Her character is very calm, diplomatic and caring towards others, as she always thinks before she acts and creates plans before going into battle. She is also talented at cooking and other domestic chores, further fueling her motherly appearance. While she originally wasn't the leader of Circle Exacalibur, Kendra essentially takes on that position as time passes due to her natural ability to take charge and guide others. She is wise in her actions and subtle with her words, and relies more on strategy than brute strength, making her a good leader in combat. Off the field, her emotional strength, calm demeanor, nurturing character and intelligence make her a good role model for the other members of the circle, thus forcing her to assume the role of leader. While her ability to act as a leader is remarkable, it also leads to Kendra often distancing herself from her fellow circle members. Kendra is not open about her emotions and is very hesitant to talk about her problems, fearing that she will burden her team members. As a result, Kendra often bottles her emotions inside her heart and does not speak up when she is struggling, which ends up damaging her emotionally. She is easy going and relaxed around strangers, but has a hard time forming strong emotional bonds because of her habit of not showing her true feelings out of fear that it will worry or burden those she is trying to take care of and lead. Despite her responsible, tranquil and motherly traits, Kendra is also mischiveous and a flirt. She enjoys teasing others and matchmaking her friends, and will shock people on the street by flirting with them boldly. Being confident in her body and appearance, Kendra will not hesitate to use her feminine wiles to her advantage. History (ADD) Synopsis High Mage Council Arc Crescent Island Arc Circle Excalibur Arc Sarhold Arc Celestial Council Arc Setkona Arc Darkrise Arc Relationships Kendra Webster has developed relationships with various characters in the series. To view these relations in detail, press the expand button on the right. Magic & Abilities Healing Magic: '''Kendra has prooved herself to be very well trained in Healing Magic. This is a type of L ight Magic that allows Kendra to use her magic power in order to heal the physical wounds of another person or animal. *Cruor Defaeco: A spell to cleanse blood poisening or poisening of any kind. It works effectively, completely ridding the corrupt substance of any poison within an hour. *Eirene Sleep: A spell that puts a person to rest or sleep peacefully. *Condico Consisus:Os: A spell that can mend a broken or fractured bone. It works faster depending on the severity of the fracture. Sprained bones take half an hour, while fully broken bones take three days to heal. *Caputis Dolorus: A spell that cures a person of a headache within seconds. *Gravatus Minimus: A spell to heal a cold or flu, and a fever, within a day. *Consuo Consotum Samazin: 'A basic spell that stitches close a flesh wound. '''Organization: '''The lightning mage has proved herself to be an exceptional organizer, whether it be for events or objects. It is to her credit that the team headquarters is so impeccably clean and well structured. '''Skilled Strategist: '''On various occasions, Kendra has demonstrated keen intellect while forming plans for battles or missions with her team. During combat, Kendra is able to quickly assess the attack patterns and abilities of her opponents, allowing her to predict their next move and counter it with her speed. Teamed with her organization skills, Kendra is able to formulate battle strategies that are intricate and at times even foolproof. '''Dagger Expert: '''Kendra can handle daggers expertly and has immensely developed, accute aiming skills. She can perform intricate swordwork with her daggers, throwing them in multiple different ways and even getting them to work as boomerangs and fly back to her. She is able to perform various ingenious tricks with them. They are her secondary form of combat. Battles & Events Coming Soon Trivia *At first, Circle Excalibur was supposed to be made up of only three members; Timani, Kenton, and Uri. However, soon afterwards, Ryoko Hanako thought up Kendra as she realized more people would aim to leave the Clans. *Kendra was a Rune Caster mage first before becoming a Healing mage. *Kendra has poor eyesight on her right eye. *Daisuke once mentioned that he liked women who were strong, smart, took charge, but remained kind and caring towards others. While his description is too vague to tell which female character he was speaking of, it was been speculated that he at one point had a crush on Kendra, much like Eijeel Fumio did. *Kendra changes her hair often because she feels boring if it stays the same for over a year. *Her favorite colors are red, white and blue. Quotes *"My team mates are not just people on the same team I am. They're people I fight along side of, people who I have shed tears and blood with, who have shed tears for me. They are my family. They're all I have left.Try to take them away, and I'll stop being nice faster than you can say sorry." '' *''"Everybody I ever loved...simply died...and I couldn't do anything against it..."'' *''"It's okay to cry. In fact, it's a good thing. Those tears are there to show just how much you cared for that person. To not cry is almost an insult to them." '' *''"The saddest people smile the brightest, because when you experience wholehearted sorrow, it makes you appreciate the good things in life more than anything." '' *''"I can't bring myself to hate them, and that's okay. But what isn't okay is I can't bring myself to love my parents either. Or to forgive them. Or to say what they did was okay. It wasn't." '' *''"I'll be here when any of you need me. I'll be here even after I'm dead. I'll listen to you and love you, so even if we never see each other again, don't ever feel alone." '' *''"Not forgiving a person'' Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Summoning Mages Category:Light Mages Category:Quantragonists Category:Pages